「Rendez-moi la vue, rendez-moi ma vie」
by Acchlys
Summary: Privé de vision et de mouvements, Eren se raccroche à la seule chose qui puisse le garder en contact avec le monde : la voix de celui qui le garde enfermé dans sa cage. Cette voix autoritaire, tranchante - et désespéramment attirante. Entre éveil et sommeil, le jeune homme apprendra que l'ennui est la source de bien des plaisirs..


Être aveugle est terrifiant. Tous nos sens sont décuplés, on sursaute au moindre bruit, au moindre souffle que nos oreilles peuvent capter. Les murmures deviennent paroles, des paroles auxquelles on se raccroche afin d'avoir un repère, qui nous permet de ne pas sombrer, de ne pas abandonner. Cette voix froide et tranchante était devenue le salut de Eren, seul dans cette cage ténébreuse. Elle ne s'était pas adressée à lui depuis le début de sa captivité, mais il sentait qu'elle était toujours là et qu'elle le surveillait.

Le jeune homme se mit en position assise, ce qui fit claquer le bruit de ses chaînes pendant quelques secondes. Ces chaînes qui, trop serrées, rongeaient la chair rouge de ses poignets et le démangeaient. Mais son corps se régénérait toujours plus, et sa peau neuve recouvrait parfois l'acier rouillé, qui ne faisait qu'un avec l'homme-titan. Cette douleur le réveillait ainsi, alors qu'il s'endormait après des heures sans repos, à attendre cette voix. Il n'avait plus conscience du jour, de la nuit, des cycles naturels et du temps qui courait sans lui. Il n'était plus que douleur, faim et ennui.

Privé de sa vue et de sa mobilité, il passait ses journées et ses nuits à songer à l'essence de son être, et à la raison pour laquelle il faisait peur à ses compères. Il pouvait se transformer en prédateur de son espèce, et devenait incontrôlable. Il devait, maintenant, effrayer ses amis, notamment Armin et Mikasa.. Que penseraient-ils de lui ? Seraient-ils toujours là pour lui ? Après tout, les titans les avaient mis en cage, enfermés entre quatre murs comme du bétail, et attendaient patiemment le jour où ils céderont.. Ils avaient volé leur liberté, leur vie, et leurs proches – ils avaient dévoré tant des leurs. Ainsi, le haïr semblait être naturel. Il avait travaillé si dur pour être capable de combattre l'un de ces monstres, sans savoir qu'il était leur semblable.

Eren s'abandonna à ses songes sans se rendre compte qu'il plongeait dans les bras de son inconscient. Ses membres se détendirent, et ses chaînes retombèrent, en s'enfonçant toujours plus dans sa peau meurtrie. Il oublia tout la douleur, sa captivité, sa faim, ses craintes, et la voix de l'homme qui le gardait emprisonné. Il s'endormit, et oublia tout.

Levi observait le gamin en mangeant une pomme, les pieds posés sur un mini-tabouret en face de lui, qu'il avait dû couper pour qu'il convienne à la taille de ses jambes. C'était pourtant un adolescent normal et le fait qu'un monstre ne se cache en lui éveillait les pulsions du soldat. Si un gamin abritait tant de menaces, cela pourrait être le cas de tout le monde. Il avait beau le surveiller sous toutes les coutures, il ne voyait pas un seul signe qui pourrait le démarquer d'autrui. Et c'était l'une des seules choses qui l'effrayaient en ce monde. Ce gamin lui provoquait des relents d'angoisse, et cela ne plaisait guère au caporal-chef.

Alors que le silence était maître des lieux depuis des semaines, privant volontairement le jeune homme de son ouïe, cette ambiance était plus tendue que relaxante. Il croquait avec rage dans la pomme, comme si il en voulait plus aux pommes qu'aux titans. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps un peu trop gracile de son prisonnier, et ses pensées divergèrent un peu. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quinze ans.. Une idée totalement incongrue remplaça la primitive angoisse qui le dérangeait jusqu'à présent.

Comment ça fait l'amour, un homme-titan ?

Un petit rictus déforma son visage impavide, et il se mit à l'observer avec un regard différent. Est-ce qu'il se transformerait ? Apparemment, il devait saigner pour procéder à un tel changement. Alors il faudrait beaucoup de lubrifiant. Ou y aller fort pour voir si cela marchait dans ces conditions. Un ricanement réveilla Eren de sa léthargie, et la voix de Levi capta son attention.

 _« T'es puceau, gamin ? »_

Le concerné fronça les sourcils, alors qu'un petit _« hein ? »_ s'échappa de sa gorge. Était-ce un rêve, ou son geôlier lui parlait et se questionnait sur sa vie sexuelle ? Non, c'était probablement un rêve. Mais la douleur lancinante qui rongeait ses poignets lui confirmaient que ce n'en était pas un.

 _« Je t'ai posé une question._

 _V-Vous attendez vraiment une réponse... ?_

 _Bah, la question se sent seule. »_

Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter le prisonnier, privé de sa vue, il se mit à imaginer l'homme qui le surveillait. Il devait être grand et fort, au vu du danger qu'il dégageait.. Il sentit une odeur de menthe près de lui, entendait un souffle régulier, et sentait les mains de quelqu'un derrière son crâne. Quelques secondes après, il avait retrouvé la vue, et vit dans la pénombre un petit homme au regard autoritaire.

Le prisonnier fronça les sourcils. Était-il l'homme à la voix ? Il semblait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.. Le petit homme s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage, ce qui intimida un peu l'adolescent.

 _« Je suppose que la réponse est positive. »_

La voix de l'homme le déstabilisa un peu, ainsi que son regard glacé. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà croisé.

 _« Vois-tu, je m'ennuie un peu à te surveiller et à manger des pommes toute la journée.. Et je suis curieux quant à ton pouvoir de te transformer en titan. Si je t'encule suffisamment fort pour que tu saignes, tu penses que tu te transformeras ? »_

Le plus jeune se mit à rougir d'un coup. C'était le caporal-chef Levi ! Il ne savait pas, il ne savait déjà rien à propos des relations sexuelles, alors ce que ça lui ferait... Il rougit tellement quand il imagina le caporal-chef et lui-même, que le concerné le vit dans la pénombre.

 _« J-je sais pas, caporal-chef.._

 _Bon bah on va bien voir. »_

Un fin sourire s'étira le long des lèvres du caporal-chef, qui posa sa main sur le ventre de son prisonnier. Eren, plus rouge que jamais, n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était un rêve, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve.. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Il poussa un petit gémissement quand son supérieur lui fit quelques caresses au niveau du ventre, observant le plus jeune se tordre au contact de ses doigts. Tout en gardant son sourire, il se rapprocha pour embrasser à pleine bouche le titan, en s'asseyant sur l'endroit où était sensé être son aine.

En sentant les fesses de son supérieur au dessus de lui, Eren sentit son bas ventre brûler de l'intérieur. Sentir les lèvres de Levi contre les siennes n'était pas désagréable.. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait autre chose que de la souffrance depuis qu'il était enfermé ici. Le plus vieux s'écarta de ses lèvres, ce qui le frustra un peu, pour venir mordre le creux de son cou.

 _« Bah alors, tu bandes déjà, gamin ?_ Ricana le plus haut gradé.

 _Euh non caporal-chef.._

 _C'est vrai ce mensonge ? »_

Sans attendre la réponse du prisonnier, Levi parcouru le torse du plus jeune en mordillant, en embrassant, en léchant sa peau tout en descendant. Sa main arriva bien vite au niveau de la petite bosse qui commençait à se former dans son unique vêtement, et le plus jeune poussa un soupir d'aise.

 _« C'est mal de mentir, tu le sais Eren.. ? »_

Tout en jouant avec le membre du plus jeune qui gonflait à l'aide de ses caresses, Levi ne quittait pas des yeux celui qu'il devait surveiller. Ainsi, lui-même ressentait l'excitation le gagner peu à peu, alors que le visage d'Eren se déformait face au plaisir nouveau qu'une autre main que la sienne lui procurait.

 _« Et les vilains gosses qui mentent, ils doivent être punis, tu le sais ça.. ? »_

Levi observa Eren ouvrir les yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son regard était vitreux et fébrile. Le plus vieux fut surprit de l'expression du jeune titan, et cette manifestation de son désir ne fit qu'accroître l'envie de celui qui s'ennuyait quelques minutes auparavant.

 _« Qu'attendez-vous pour me punir alors, caporal-chef.. ?_ Ricana le plus jeune. _Ou alors, vous n'avez que de la gueule, c'est ça.. ? »_

Son audace le surprit pendant quelques secondes, et il ricana. Il passa soudainement ses mains sous le caleçon du garçon aux yeux verts et, le soulevant par le bassin, le projeta de l'autre côté de la pièce. C'est en avalant sa salive qu'Eren se rendit compte que, peut-être, il en avait trop dit. Mais cette pensée s'envola dès qu'il vit le plus vieux enlever son haut, dévoilant la fine musculature de son torse.

 _« Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue.._

 _Et t'as pas vu le plus impressionnant, gamin.»_

Le jeune titan explosa de rire, ce qui vexa un peu le plus haut gradé. Après avoir enlevé son pantalon, il posa sa main sur le sexe de celui qui riait, et son rire se transforma en un petit gémissement. Il observa Levi avec avidité, regrettant ces chaînes désagréables qui l'empêchaient de toucher sa peau si attirante.. Ou d'enlever le vêtement qui lui cachait encore une partie de son anatomie.

 _« Bah alors, tu rigoles beaucoup moins là.. ? »_

La main du caporal-chef se baladant tranquillement sur le membre en érection du jeune homme aux yeux verts était une véritable torture. Quelques frissons de plaisir lui parcouraient tout le corps, mais un désir plus grand faisait en sorte qu'il ne perde pas pied : voir son geôlier totalement dénudé, contre lui. Il voulait sentir l'odeur de son corps, sentir sa chaleur corporelle, entendre ses râles de plaisir. La voix du plus jeune excitait de plus en plus son tortionnaire, entendre ses petits gémissements lui donnait envie de le faire crier. Ainsi, d'une main, il ôta le dernier vêtement qui le gênait de plus en plus, et se mit à califourchon au dessus de Eren.

Il l'observa pendant de longues secondes, là, en dessous de lui, le visage déformé par le désir, attendant sagement sa punition. Or, une idée germa dans les esprits du plus âgé.. Il rapprocha sa verge de l'entrée du plus jeune et commença à le caresser avec, lentement..

 _« A-ah.. Caporal-chef.. »_

Il se frotta à lui en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même, lentement, en se délectant des gémissements de son prisonnier. Sa voix devenait fluette, montait de plus en plus dans les aiguës.

 _« Caporal-chef Levi, je vous en supplie.._

 _Oui ?_

 _Allez-y.._

 _Où veux-tu que j'aille, Eren ? Tu veux que je parte ?_

 _N-non.. Je vous veux.._

 _Tu veux quoi, Eren ?_

 _Faites-moi l'amour.. »_

Une seconde après sa supplique, il s'enfonça lentement à l'intérieur de lui. Eren se crispa sous la douleur, serrant les poings de toutes ses forces. Il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer, faisant de légers vas-et-viens à l'entrée du plus jeune. Enfin, quand il sentit qu'il commençait à se détendre, il lui donna un grand cri de rein qui provoqua un petit cri de la part du plus jeune.

Il enchaîna quelques fois ces coups de rein, très lents alors qu'il sortait de l'intimité du prisonnier, rapides et forts alors qu'il entrait en lui. Les cris de Eren rythmaient petit à petit ces vas-et-viens, et lors des phases où il faisait languir le plus jeune, celui-ci avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir si Levi continuait cette délicieuse torture.

 _« Tiens, j'ai l'impression que tu veux que j'y aille plus fort.._

 _Oui, encore plus fort.._

 _Et si je refuse ?»_

Levi se délectait du visage troublé du jeune homme, et un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Or, quand le plus jeune s'empala lui-même sur son membre, un petit gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Eren sourit à son tour, fier d'avoir surpris et soutiré un râle de plaisir à son supérieur.

 _« Alors je ferai ça.._ Répondit-il en ondulant son bassin en dessous de l'homme aux yeux gris. »

Son petit sourire disparut lorsque le caporal-chef commença à lui faire l'amour, encore plus fort et encore plus rapidement que lorsqu'il jouait simplement avec lui. Ainsi, pendant de longues minutes ils continuèrent ce petit jeu, en ignorant l'endroit où ils étaient, qui ils étaient, et ne se préoccupèrent plus que de l'autre et des sensations qu'ils ressentaient. Leurs voix et râles se mélangeaient en une mélodie qui faisait monter leur excitation mutuelle. Seulement, alors qu'Eren commençait à sentir l'orgasme monter..

Un petit ricanement le réveilla et, en sueur, il revint à la réalité. Le noir était revenu, il ne voyait plus rien. Le garçon aux yeux verts se mordit la lèvre, et rougissait à la pensée du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Impossible que son geôlier soit le caporal-chef Levi, il devait avoir plein d'autres choses à faire.. Et puis, pourquoi avait-il rêvé de faire sauvagement l'amour à ce type ? Il était beaucoup plus vieux que lui, et petit et pas du tout attirant... Vraiment pas du tout.. Il commençait à perdre la tête, le manque de vision le rendait-il fou ?

Il perçut une respiration régulière prêt de lui, ainsi que le bruit d'une pomme que l'on croquait. Son cœur commença à battre un peu plus vite, celui-ci rata même un battement lorsqu'il entendit :

 _« T'es puceau, gamin ? »_


End file.
